


Lucky is a Rabbit's Foot

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasy setting, M/M, Mpreg, there be rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Eren tends to mind his own. [Fantasy AU]





	Lucky is a Rabbit's Foot

**Author's Note:**

> short silly little thing i wrote bc i kept seeing cute rivaere fanart where they're rabbits

There’s murmured and hushed talk going around their small rabbit village that a new rabbit has moved in.

Eren doesn’t hear much of it, minding his own, off in his own little world as he tends to his garden. They all have gardens in front of their houses, the back too. It’s the rabbit way. A path of flowers, patches of vegetables, fruit by the limb aplenty. Beneath the warm sun Eren is picking strawberries for the tarts he wants to bake. Mikasa’s request, Armin encouraging.

Eren doesn’t care much for gossip so he doesn’t know. The tarts cooling by the window sill as his big brother Zeke comes home to warn him; home from his job at the mines-

"You be careful going out."

Eren pouts at him, "What? I’m only going to Mikasa’s. Armin will be there too."

Zeke frowns, of course Eren had not heard.

"We have a new neighbor next to us. That old run down cottage by the windmill. Be wary of the fellow. I heard he’s dangerous. He’s from the city."

Zeke warns him some more. Eren sighs. "Nothing is going to happen. That’s just talk isn’t it? Have you met him yourself? There."

His big brother has turned red, he scratches at an ear embarrassedly.

"Even so Eren..."

"No even so!" Eren stamps his foot down, "You should know better than that Zeke."

His over worrying over caring brother has another comment, "Maybe... but you should still be careful of him. He’s not like the rest of us. His ears are odd, long... floppy."

Coldly Eren regards Zeke "Floppy like Mikasa’s ears? You forgot her mama wasn’t from the village either Zeke. That’s not right to judge rabbits on their appearances. It’s their actions that matter! Right! Or do you disregard everything our dad taught us?"

Zeke looks both guilty but unrepentant, Eren admits internally bringing up their old man was a jab at Zeke for insulting Mikasa.

Leaving a few tarts for his disappointing big brother, Eren packs up the rest to have tea with Mikasa and Armin.

—

Eren bakes blueberry pies next, this time at Armin’s behest. The often timid blonde rabbit’s request at tea time. As Eren sets to work, instead of two (one for his friends, a second for his brother) Eren makes up his mind to make a third.

He fetches the laundry, and does the dishes as he waits for the pies to cool. Leaving a note for Zeke he’ll be back soon. Eren wraps up the third pie into a basket, a patterned cloth tucked in around it so it’ll stay warm. It not too hot to handle. Eren sets off in the opposite direction of the village. Onwards to the old cottage by the windmill.

— 

It was good that some rabbit had moved in. While the once decrepit house looks repaired and restored. Eren frowns about the odd garden. Looking like only one same plant is growing all around. Eren wonders if the rabbit inside is a picky eater. As Eren frets the new resident rabbit will not like his cooking, the door opens before he can even knock.

"What is it? Who are you?" short in stature, his ears long indeed regardless of that fact. The fur sleek and black just like Mikasa’s Eren thinks. The newcomer regards him sharply. An intense ice cold that Eren sharply intakes a breath at as he explains-

"I! I’m!"

"Spit it out."

"I’m your neighbor! Down the way! Over there see!" Eren points to his cottage, visible with its colourful garden in the near distance.

"I wanted to give you this," Eren holds out the basket to his new neighbor, trembling nervously as he does so, "I-it’s a pie sir... uhm! As a welcoming gift! Welcome to our village mister!"

"Levi. I’m Levi," his eyes don’t seem as icy as before Eren notes, as Eren looks up from his slight bow. In return Eren’s smile beams like the sun, his eyes glimmering happily, "Nice to meet you! My name is Eren!"

Eren as he had not noticed the gossip doesn’t hear Levi’s own sharp intake, as he regards the green of Eren’s eyes to be as lovely as the swaying grass outside.

—

Like with Mikasa and Armin, Eren goes over to Mr Levi’s for teatime (that’s what’s growing in his yard so abundantly, tea) Eren scolding Levi (like but unlike he does to his brother) as they become closer. Since a rabbit can’t survive on tea alone. Eren sure to pack not only pies or tarts for his visits to Levi’s but also veggie casseroles and stews. Salads and sandwiches. In return Levi shares with him the tea and soaps he crafts (his house cleaned to perfection, Eren feeling guilty about his often dirty feet making sure his paws are clean for next time).

Mr Levi while standoffish and intimidating is actually rather kind.

He helped Eren carry the wild mushrooms he’d harvested in the autumn, despite complaining of the smell (that of which Eren suspects merely that of dirt- it’s normal.)

And Mr Levi let him stay the week when the snow had fell too heavy come winter, so Eren had gotten stuck at his place. They’d played many a card game by the fire. Drinking hot tea of course, with biscuits baked by Eren.

During the spring when Eren had been under the weather Levi had left him medicinal herbs he’d bought from the villagers he wasn’t too fond of (they likewise to him) he’d thought might help.

And come summer again, summer the season when they’d first met... Eren thinks he’s finally well enough from his odd spring fever to pay Levi a visit. A blueberry pie baked for him as thanks. It’s been weeks since he’s seen Mr Levi. Eren had badly wanted to see him but he’d been locked up in his room.

Even his doting big brother had warned him, a strange wobble in his voice as he’d explained... Eren was very... contagious so he couldn’t see him either. Sliding things under the door for him. Or opening and closing the door swiftly to drop food and water off. Eren wishing their father was still around, to tell him what ailment he had.

Never the matter! Eren feels much better! A touch warm. But Zeke isn’t home to insist he stay in. He’s fine really! Eren packs up the pie, the slight breeze feeling good as the summer sun takes its place overhead. Eren’s dark brown ears perked as he sets out to Levi’s.

—

Eren had thought he’d be fine. He really had been feeling better! But perhaps the walk had been too much too soon. Once Mr Levi had opened his door and they’d set eyes upon each other. Eren had felt that odd heat again, his body weak.

Mr Levi had quickly helped him in, to sit on a chair. Helping him drink a glass of water. Mr Levi’s hands feel good as they tilt his chin to help him drink. Carefully, and hesitant. The older rabbit strokes Eren’s hair and ears. Them perking up as the water helps. Momentarily.

"I’m sorry Mr Levi, I thought I was better but now... now you’re going to get sick too aren’t you?!"

Eren’s eyes trickle with fat tears, as he considers, can tell from Mr Levi’s hot looking face, the sweat on his brow despite he’d not been outside in the sun. That it’s already started to happen. And it’s all Eren’s fault!

"I! I don’t even know what this illness is! I’m so sorry sir! I don’t know what to do!"

Levi wipes at Eren’s tears, swallowing as he struggles to speak.

"It’s fine. Eren. It’ll be alright."

Eren is touched by Levi’s bravery. That while the illness was catching onto him too he was still trying to remain level headed. Eren’s heart quakes as his body and voice does.

"How will it sir? What should I do? To make you better?"

Levi is looking at Eren not like a rabbit might, but a wolf. A shiver runs across Eren’s spine that Levi does not miss.

"That’s it Eren. You are the only one who can make me better,"

Eren gasps as Levi picks him up, carrying him in his arms.

"And I’m the only one who can make you better. Got it?"

Eren doesn’t understand until Levi carries him to the bedroom.

—

Eren feels silly as he recalls all that.

Kissing the soft ears of his and Mr Levi's litter of baby bunnies, so small and all so endearing. Eren loves each and every one of them, most taking after Mr Levi with their floppy ears. Mikasa happy every time she visits to hang out with bunnies that look like her (even if they are taking after Levi) hoping when she has baby bunnies they will be as cute. Armin bringing over some books he thinks might be helpful for Eren to read on childrearing, though Levi says they don't need none of that. Given how good Eren is at bearing them. Eren thumps a paw on Levi's each time he says something brazen like that. Least when they're not in private.

It's both wonderful and a touch bittersweet to see how easily the village has come to trust Mr Levi now that he's a father, and since he has helpful Eren (extraordinary baker) as his mate. His reputation has gone from 0 to 100. It's also nice because Levi's teas are being bought, praised for their quality and taste. And he's being depended on for his physical strength and getting tons of jobs around town. But it'd be nice if rabbits weren't so shallow you know? Eren huffs. Mr Levi was already wonderful before. Eren is happy they are together.

Zeke now an Uncle is warming up towards Eren being Levi's wife, with so many of his cute precious nephews and nieces having floppy ears. Maybe he'll even get along with Mr Levi one day. Eren hopes... even if it's not likely. But they never fight in front of him anymore (or maybe it's because he's always around his bunnies that they're like that... well Eren supposes he can appreciate they're not fighting in front of the children).

Either way, it's a beautiful rabbit village they live in. Getting a little bigger each year, since Eren can't seem to say no to his husband.


End file.
